


Tout ça à cause de la maladresse

by LayAria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Je suis nulle avec les tags je crois..., M/M, Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Alfred est maladroit, tout le monde le sait. Et parfois, Ivan a un peu de mal à comprendre comment il fait son compte... Mais c'est son petit-ami, alors il se doit de le réconforter. /O.S/





	Tout ça à cause de la maladresse

** O.S RusAme **

-Sérieusement…

            Ivan dévisagea son petit-ami, se demandant s’il n’avait pas sous-estimé la bêtise de ce dernier.

-Comment tu as fait ton compte ? soupira-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Te moque pas ! hurla presque l’Américain en face de lui, une béquille dans chaque main, appuyé contre le mur.

-Oh non, crois-moi, ça ne m’amuse pas plus que ça… Alors ? Comment tu as fait ? Tu es tombé dans les escaliers ? Oh, non, mieux, tu t’es fait enlever par des extraterrestres qui ont essayé de te soutirer des informations ?

-Très drôle… grommela Alfred en détournant le regard, passablement vexé.

            Ivan se tut quelques secondes, attendant simplement que sa tête brûlée de petit-ami se décide à parler. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui. Seulement quelques secondes. La réponse était plutôt évidente, et était autant dûe au physique qu’au caractère du jeune homme.

-J’ai glissé… finit par marmonner Alfred, refusant de regarder le Russe encore sur le pas de sa porte.

-Sur le trottoir ? tenta Ivan en enfonçant de nouveau ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau.

-Nan, même pas…

-Alors où ?

            Un lourd silence lui répondit, qui dura quelques longues secondes avant qu’Alfred n’ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour parler. Avant d’être coupé par son frère.

-Tu pourrais le faire rentrer, Alfred…

            Matthew, le jumeau de l’Américain, se tenait au bout du couloir, son uniforme scolaire encore sur le dos. Il tenait deux bouteilles de bière dans ses mains, et bien que très timide, essayait de sourire à Ivan.

-Ouais…

            L’Américain se détacha du mur, ajusta sa prise sur ses béquilles, et fit signe au Russe d’entrer. Matthew avait déjà disparu, sûrement dans le salon, ce qui fut largement confirmé lorsqu’une voix forte s’éleva.

-Merci Birdie ! Vous, au moins, vous avez des bonnes bières, celles de chez Arthur sont dégueulasses !

-On n’en avait pas avant que tu commences à t’inviter ici, grimaça Alfred, progressant difficilement jusqu’à la grande pièce à vivre.

            Enfin grande… Plus grande que chez Ivan, mais de taille normale pour un pavillon. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête, réprimant une grimace en apercevant l’albinos assit sur le canapé. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment Matthew pouvait supporter cet Allemand beaucoup trop bruyant et sûr de lui… Certes, il n’était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là, mais sa simple présence exaspérait le Russe.

-T’es de mauvaise humeur ? ricana l’albinos, jetant un vague coup d’œil à Ivan.

            Juste assez pour se rendre compte de sa présence et se crisper un peu.

-Te foutre un coup de béquille dans les parties devrait suffire à me faire aller mieux, grinça Alfred.

-Ca suffit… soupira Matthew en s’installant à côté de l’albinos. Vous avez plus deux ans.

-Pour certain on peut se demander, intervint Ivan avec un grand sourire innocent, visant clairement Gilbert.

            Ce dernier compris bien l’insinuation et lui adressa un doigt d’honneur tout en décapsulant d’un coup de dent sa bière.

-On monte ? proposa Alfred.

-Avec joie.

            Il n’était pas sûr de supporter la présence de l’Allemand plus longtemps. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis trop longtemps, et se détestaient depuis tout autant de temps. C’est donc de bonne grâce qu’Ivan suivit l’Américain, restant derrière lui dans les escaliers au cas où il tomberait. Ses béquilles le ralentissaient considérablement, et ils n’arrivèrent à l’étage qu’après une épreuve laborieuse et longue. Mais cela laissa au moins tout le loisir à Ivan de détailler le postérieur de son petit-ami.

-Enfin… soupira Alfred en s’installant sur son lit, une fois dans sa chambre.

-Donc ? Comment tu as fait ton compte ? redemanda la Russe, entendant bien obtenir des réponses.

-J’ai glissé dans la salle de bain, marmonna Alfred, à priori gêné.

            Ivan grimaça, s’asseyant à côté de l’Américain. Parfois sa maladresse le dépassait.

-Tu as de la chance de t’être juste fait une entorse à la cheville…

-J’appelle pas ça de la chance… grommela le blond.

-Tu aurais préféré te casser le coccyx ? Ou te cogner la tête contre un meuble ?

-J’aurais préféré ne pas tomber.

            Le Russe soupira et s’efforça de se remettre à sourire.

-Tu gardes les béquilles combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines…

-Tant que ça ? s’étonna Ivan.

            Il aida Alfred à s’allonger sur son lit, veillant à ne pas toucher sa cheville droite, et resta assis en tailleur à côté de lui.

-Les ligaments sont arrachés, ou un truc du genre. Trois semaines de béquilles, trois semaines d’atèle, et après ça devrait être bon.

-Tu t’es pas loupé, en somme…

-Hm…

            Un silence un peu plus confortable que les précédents s’installa, et Ivan, enjamba les cuisses de l’Américain pour être assis contre le murs, ses jambes pliées au-dessus de celle d’Alfred.

-J’ai rien loupé, aujourd’hui ? finit par demander le blond, les yeux brillants, très certainement de fatigue.

-Venant de toi je présume que tu ne parles pas du contenu des cours…

            Le léger sourire enfantin d’Ivan fit grogner Alfred, et il tourna la tête vers le mur.

-Je ne suis pas un cancre non plus…

-Je n’ai jamais dit ça.

            Le Russe leva les yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant à sa journée. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que son petit-ami n’était pas allé au lycée, et au vu de l’établissement, il était évident qu’il y avait toujours quelques anecdotes à raconter. Il plissa soudain les yeux, attirant l’attention d’Alfred.

-Il y a eu une bagarre aujourd’hui, je crois.

-Tu crois ? Entre qui et qui ? Pourquoi ? débita le blond d’une traite, très intéressé.

-Je sortais de cours, et il y avait du monde dans le couloir, alors je n’ai pas bien vu… sourit Ivan, ravit que son petit-ami sorte de sa déprime. Je crois que c’était Lars, et…

-Et ? Qui ? le pressa l’Américain, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Le cher et tendre de ton frangin.

-Gilbert ? hoqueta Alfred, médusé. Pourquoi ? Enfin que Gilbert se batte, c’est plutôt habituel, mais Lars…

-C’était au sujet de Matthew, d’après Francis. Je n’en sais pas plus. Et ils ne se sont pas vraiment battu, ils ont été arrêtés avant, mais ils étaient bien partis pour.

-Je ne sais pas qui aurait eu l’avantage… souffla songeusement Alfred en laissant sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller. Gilbert est fort, mais il est plus petit que Lars…

-Hm… fit pensivement Ivan, retournant à sa contemplation du plafond. Sinon… Francis a encore dragué la prof de sciences… Antonio s’est endormi en cours d’histoire, et monsieur Vargas lui a donné un sacré coup de livre sur la tête…

-Comme d’hab’, quoi…

-Oh, et Feliciano a embrassé Ludwig en plein cours de maths.

-Pardon ?! manqua de s’étouffer Alfred, les yeux écarquillés.

-C’est parti de Gilbert, je crois… Et de Francis, sûrement… Ils ont dû dire que Feliciano n’en était pas capable, ou un truc du genre.

            L’Américain resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de pouffer de rire.

-La tronche qu’a dû tirer Ludwig… !

-Il était plutôt surpris… Et gêné… Et un peu énervé je crois.

            Le silence s’installa à nouveau une fois qu’Alfred eu finit de rire, mais un grand sourire idiot resta inscrit sur ses lèvres.

-Gil et Lars… Sérieusement…

-Gilbert est plutôt susceptible quand il est question de Matthew… fit remarquer Ivan avec un haussement d’épaules, avant de froncer les sourcils. Et quand il s’agit de son frère… Et de Roderich… Et d’Elizabeta… Et de la Prusse… Et de la bière… Et de son _awesome_ personne…

            Alfred ricana en tendit le bras pour attraper un bout de l’écharpe d’Ivan.

-Il est susceptible pour tout, en fait… conclu le Russe. Mais surtout quand Matthew est concerné. Je pense que ton frangin est plutôt entre de bonnes mains. Même si je suis très loin d’apprécier cet idiot bruyant.

-Hum, je crois que tout le lycée est au courant que vous vous détestez, fit remarquer Alfred avec un léger ricanement.

-C’est lui qui me cherche.

-Hm, même quand tu as fait exprès de lui donner du détergeant à la place du vinaigre en chimie ? nargua Alfred en se redressant sur ses coudes, l’écharpe d’Ivan toujours coincée entre ses doigts.

            Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de sourire comme lorsqu’il menace quelqu’un. Rien de très différent de tous ses autres sourires, mais pour une raison ou une autre, celui-là était flippant. Enfin tous les sourires d’Ivan étaient flippants à leur manière…

-Il avait enroulé le cadenas de mon casier avec du scotch.

-On n’a jamais eu de preuve que c’était lui…

-Son ricanement quand je m’en suis rendu compte est suffisant pour l’inculper.

-Hu hu, et quand tu as mis de la glue dans sa trousse pendant qu’il était au tableau ?

            Là… Ivan devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup d’excuses.

-Simple mesure préventive.

-Préventive, hein ? gloussa Alfred en retombant contre l’oreiller.

-Pourquoi tu le défends, d’ailleurs ?

-Je ne le défends pas, je révèle juste ton côté sadique.

-Je ne suis pas sadique.

-Oh si, tu l’es. Je te rappelle le coup de tuyau dans mon tibia, l’année dernière ?

-C’était à destination de Gilbert, se défendit le Russe.

-Ca a pas eu l’air de te déranger plus que ça de manquer ta cible.

            Décidant que la conversation allait devenir dangereuse pour lui, Ivan préféra hausser les épaules et regarda l’Américain jouer avec son écharpe.

-Tu veux pas enlever ton manteau ? finit par marmonner le blond, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n’ai pas chaud.

-Tu n’as jamais chaud…

            Ivan rit doucement et appuya sa joue contre ses genoux, regardant son petit-ami se concentrer sur son écharpe.

-Du coup tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire de sport pendant plus d’un mois…

-Un mois et demi, voire deux, acquiesça gravement Alfred.

-Une véritable catastrophe, ironisa Ivan.

-C’est pas drôle, se plaignit le blond. Je suis le héros de l’équipe !

-Je suis sûr qu’ils peuvent se passer de toi pour quelques semaines.

            Alfred fit la moue, absolument pas convaincu. Ivan, quant à lui, avait conscience que ne pas faire de sport pendant deux mois allait être très difficile pour son petit-ami, qui avait tendance à bouger dans tous les sens. Le football américain avait au moins le mérite de le canaliser. Au moins autant que Gilbert avec le football.

            L’Américain tira doucement sur son écharpe, et Ivan sourit doucement.

-Oui ? s’amusa-t-il.

-Arrête de faire le con, ronchonna Alfred. Allonge-toi avec moi. Et enlève ce _fucking_ manteau.

-A vos ordres, capitaine.

            L’Américain gronda et se redressa pour donner un coup de poing dans l’épaule du Russe.

-T’es con…

-Tu dois déteindre sur moi…

            Le blond se mordit la langue, les yeux brillant de colère, et regarda simplement Ivan retirer finalement son lourd manteau. Tout comme Matthew, il avait encore son uniforme sur lui, et Alfred pencha légèrement la tête, la colère qu’il éprouvait disparaissant soudainement.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Ivan en captant le regard bleu azur qui ne le quittait pas.

-Hm… Rien. Je me disais juste que le bleu te va bien.

            Le Russe dévisagea quelques secondes le jeune homme en face de lui, avant de sourire doucement.

-Tu es au courant qu’on n’a pas changé d’uniforme depuis trois ans ? Et donc que j’ai toujours porté cette veste ?

-Evidemment que je le sais ! Et c’est pas la première fois que je pense à ça ! C’est toi qui m’a demandé ce que je regardais.

            Ivan haussa les épaules, et décida d’enlever ladite veste pour être plus à l’aise. Même s’il n’aimait pas vraiment avoir si peu de vêtement sur lui.

-C’est mieux, jugea finalement Alfred en se rallongeant.

            Ivan l’imita, et le poussa un peu pour avoir un bout d’oreiller. Il se détendit doucement, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

-Au fait, Alfred…

-Hm ?

-T’es au courant que vu l’état de cheville, ce sera ceinture niveau sexe jusqu’à ce que tu sois guérit ?

            L’Américain se tourna vivement vers son petit-ami avec une bouille horrifié.

-Vraiment ?!

-Vu comment tu gigote à chaque fois, oui. Il faudrait que tu restes allongé sur le dos, sans bouger les jambes, et à tous les coups tu n’y arriveras pas.

-M… Mais…

            Ivan le regarda réfléchir, et sourit doucement. Il en profita pour s’attarder un peu plus sur l’accoutrement d’Alfred, qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis deux jours. Ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés mais propres, il portait un t’shirt blanc avec le drapeau américain au niveau du torse, et un bas de jogging noir qui tombait suffisamment bas sur ses hanches pour dévoiler le haut de son boxer. Bleu, visiblement.

-Mais… Si t’es au-dessus…

            Ivan arqua un sourcil, surprit. Depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, ça avait toujours été Alfred « au-dessus », et l’Américain refusait catégoriquement d’inverser les rôles. Le Russe se doutait que c’était parce qu’il avait peur, et l’entendre faire ce genre de proposition le troubla un peu.

-Enfin, je veux pas dire que tu me… Prendras, précisa-t-il, gêné, sa voix se réduisant presque à un murmure sur le dernier mot. Juste… Que tu sois sur moi. Mais c’est quand même moi qui…

-Oh… Okay, je vois. Mais tu te crois sérieusement capable de ne pas bouger du tout ?

            L’Américain se mordilla la lèvre, et marmonna :

-Je sais pas…

-Moi je ne pense pas.

            Alfred soupira, et grimaça en essayant de se tourner. Il abandonna rapidement l’idée et gronda de frustration.

-Alors juste… Des câlins, et ce genre de trucs… Mais on… On va pas plus loin, proposa-t-il doucement. On peut se toucher, et s’embrasser, et…

-J’ai compris l’idée, l’interrompit Ivan, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaitre bien que ses joues soient légèrement rosies. Tant que tu ne bouges pas tes jambes, je suppose que ça ira.

-Super, sourit Alfred.

-T’es en manque ? se moqua le Russe, quoique légèrement surprit et attendrit.

-Pas en manque, le contredit le blond, gonflant les joues. Mais je pense pas que j’aurais pu tenir un mois et demi sans… Sans qu’on fasse quoi que ce soit… Et je suis sûr que toi non plus.

-Hm…

            Alfred tourna la tête vers lui et se redressa sur un coude pour embrasser sa joue. Ivan ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact, et se détendit.

-J’ai tes cours dans mon sac, au fait…

-Hm… On verra ça plus tard…

            Craignant qu’il ne finisse par se faire mal à la cheville, Ivan se redressa et recoucha correctement son amant. Alfred sourit, ses yeux bleus brillant, et il passa ses bras autour du cou du Russe qui restait penché sur lui.

-J’ai pensé à toi quand j’étais à l’hôpital… confia-t-il alors.

-Ah oui… ? sourit Ivan.

-Hm…

             Il leva la tête, espérant atteindre les lèvres du Russe, qui rit un peu et se pencha aussi. Un léger soupire de satisfaction échappa à Alfred lorsque leurs bouches furent finalement en contact. Cela ne faisait que deux jours. Mais c’était déjà beaucoup trop. Il emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux fins d’Ivan et tira légèrement dessus, le faisant grogner. Ils se détachèrent trop rapidement au goût d’Alfred, et il plongea son regard dans celui violet de son petit-ami. L’une de ses mains passa sur sa joue, et descendit dans son cou protégé par son écharpe. Il ne lui demanda pas de l’enlever. Il aimait bien quand il la portait.

            Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce que des pas bruyant résonnent dans les escaliers.

-Gilbert, repose-moi ! glapit Matthew.

-Niup, ricana ledit Gilbert. Le _awesome_ moi va s’occuper de toi.

            Alfred se tendit légèrement et se redressa, avant qu’Ivan ne pose l’une de ses grandes mains sur son ventre et ne le force à se recoucher.

-Possessif ? s’amusa-t-il.

-C’est mon frangin, grinça l’Américain, lançant des coups d’œil à la porte.

-Ce n’est plus un gamin, il a le droit de s’amuser avec qui il veut.

-Pourquoi Gilbert, nom de Dieu… ?!

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Ivan en haussant les épaules. Il est plutôt bien foutu.

            Alfred écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea, horrifié.

-Tu pourrais coucher avec lui ? hoqueta-t-il.

-Je dis juste qu’il est beau. Pas que j’aimerais me le taper.

-Je vois pas ce que Mattie lui trouve…

-Vraiment ? ricana Ivan en s’asseyant sur les hanches de l’Américain.

-Je veux dire, il est bruyant, chiant, il fait des blagues bizarres, il prend beaucoup de place, il a un égo surdimensionné…

-C’est drôle, ça te ressemble un peu…

            Alfred le fusilla du regard, vexé.

-Plus sérieusement, Matthew a le droit d’être amoureux de qui il veut. Et même si je ferais bien avaler de la lessive à Gilbert, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris qu’ils sortent ensemble. Même si parfois je me demande comment Matthew fait pour le supporter.

            Devant le regard sceptique de l’Américain, Ivan rit un peu et posa une main sur son torse, traçant les contours de ses pectoraux.

-Il a toujours protégé Matthew, il est drôle, je suppose, il est plutôt populaire… Et il a de beaux yeux, de beaux cheveux, il est musclé…

-T’as finis ? grogna Alfred, légèrement jaloux.

            Ivan gloussa et posa sa deuxième main au côté de l’autre, traçant quelques arabesques sur le torse et le ventre de son amant.

-Vous n’êtes pas taillés pareil… Je ne dis pas qu’il est plus musclé que toi. Et de toute façon je ne le supporte pas…

-Mouais…

-On se connait depuis la maternelle, Alfred. Si j’avais voulu me le taper, j’en aurais eu largement le temps.

            Une légère étincelle d’intérêt s’alluma dans le regard de l’Américain.

-Raconte.

-Raconter quoi ?

-Quand vous étiez en maternelle.

            Ivan grimaça légèrement et leva les yeux vers le plafond sans cesser ses caresses.

-Gilbert est arrivé à l’école une semaine avant les vacances de noel, quand j’étais en moyenne section. Il était pas méchant, pas con non plus, en fait il savait déjà compter et il savait lire quelques mots. Il écrivait bien. Quand la maitresse nous l’a présenté, il avait un grand sourire, et ça se voyait qu’il voulait tout de suite parler avec les autres et se faire des amis.

            Alfred était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres, et sans trop qu’il n’y fasse attention, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du Russe, attendant patiemment qu’il continu.

-Mais à la récré, les autres se sont éloignés de lui. Parce qu’il faisait peur avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux blancs, avec son accent allemand… Parce qu’il était doué, aussi, je pense…

-Tu es allé le voir ?

            Ivan secoua doucement la tête.

-Je ne sortais pas de la classe aux récréations. Les autres ne m’aimaient pas trop non plus. J’étais déjà grand pour mon âge, et avec mon accent russe…

-Oh… Je vois… Alors il a fait quoi ?

-Au début j’ai cru qu’il allait pleurer, et qu’il ne reviendrait peut-être pas à l’école. Mais le lendemain, il était là, et il s’est rassit à la même place que la veille. Il souriait toujours, et à la récréation, on était les deux seuls à rester en classe. Mais on ne se parlait pas. On ne s’est pas vraiment parlé quand on était en maternelle.

-Et en primaire ?

            Ivan fit la moue, et pencha légèrement la tête.

-On a commencé à se taper dessus et à s’insulter.

-Pourquoi ?

            La bouille surprise d’Alfred fit légèrement rire le Russe, et il se pencha pour embrasser rapidement son front.

-Il était devenu ami avec Francis et Antonio, et je crois qu’il avait besoin de se prouver qu’il n’était pas nul.

-Et toi ?

-Il m’agaçait. Il parlait fort, il attirait toujours l’attention, il n’écoutait rien en classe… On déchargeait plus ou moins notre haine contre les autres élèves en se tapant dessus.

            Alfred hocha la tête, se rendant vaguement compte qu’il s’était mis à caresser les hanches du Russe.

-Mais vous ne vous détestiez pas.

-On ne se déteste toujours pas. Enfin, moi, en tout cas, je ne le déteste pas. Je ne le supporte pas, c’est tout.

-C’est pareil.

-Non, rit doucement Ivan. C’est totalement différent. Toi, par exemple, je ne te supportais pas non plus, avant. Mais je ne te détestais pas.

-Il y a des gens que tu détestes ?

            Ivan réfléchit sérieusement à la question, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Avant je détestais les gens de ma classe. Depuis le lycée, ça va.

            Alfred sourit et glissa le bout de ses doigts sous la chemise blanche de son petit-ami. Il le sentit se tendre et frissonner, et il lui laissa le temps de s’habituer au contact avant de se remettre à bouger ses doigts contre sa peau pâle et tiède. Un léger silence s’installa, Ivan semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ses caresses sur le torse d’Alfred étaient plus brouillonnes.

-Mais j’aurais quand même préféré que Matthew tombe amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre que lui… finit par marmonner l’Américain.

            Ivan soupira lourdement, et secoua doucement la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Occupe-toi de toi avant de t’occuper de lui.

-Je suis un héros ! Je dois protéger ma famille !

-Un héros, hein ? Les héros se casse souvent la cheville en glissant dans leur salle de bain ?

            Alfred écarquilla les yeux, outré, et repoussa le Russe avec une certaine virulence.

-T’es con, putain ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de glisser, merde !

            Surprit par le changement de ton de son copain, Ivan arqua un sourcil et pesa de tout son poids sur les hanches du garçon, l’empêchant ainsi de se libérer.

-Tu es beaucoup trop susceptible, Alfred… souffla-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

-C’est toi qui cherche la merde ! Abruti ! Dégage !

-Tu vas te faire mal à t’agiter comme ça…

-Rien à foutre !

            Ivan pencha légèrement la tête et soupira. D’habitude, ils se prenaient toujours la tête sans vraiment s’engueuler et pour des choses tout à fait désuètes. Un peu comme maintenant. Sauf que là, Alfred semblait vraiment en colère et blessé. Et ce bougre avait de la force. Pourtant, Ivan était plus grand que lui, mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit suffisant pour retenir l’Américain indéfiniment. Sans compter qu’à se tortiller comme ça, cet idiot allait se faire mal, voire aggraver son entorse. Décidant d’employer les grands moyens, le Russe posa ses deux mains sur les joues d’Alfred et le força à se recoucher, avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, réduisant ainsi le blond au silence. Nom de Dieu ce que ça faisait du bien de ne plus l’entendre se plaindre… Profitant de l’effet de surprise, Ivan caressa doucement le visage de l’Américain et léchouilla gentiment ses lèvres.

            Après avoir repris ses esprits, Alfred tenta de résister quelques instants avant de finalement se laisser faire. Comment pouvait-il repousser son petit-ami alors qu’il l’embrassait comme ça ? Certes il était toujours un peu en colère après lui, mais il s’autorisa à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux presque argentés et à simplement profiter. Il entrouvrit les lèvres sans trop savoir si Ivan comptait utiliser sa langue, et ne s’étonna pas vraiment de constater qu’il s’en tenait à un baisé tout simple. C’était souvent lui qui prenait les initiatives pour ce genre de contact, et il comprenait parfaitement que son petit-ami ait un peu de mal à en faire de même. Même s’il n’avait passé que trois ans en Russie, et qu’il ne s’en souvenait ainsi presque pas, Ivan avait grandis avec deux parents Russes, qui eux connaissaient parfaitement les mœurs de leur pays et y tenaient. Alors, l’homosexualité… Ivan n’avait toujours pas osé leur avouer qu’il sortait avec un garçon, et Alfred ne comptait pas du tout le forcer à le faire. Ca avait déjà été assez compliqué de faire comprendre au garçon que non, deux garçons ensemble, ce n’est pas dégueulasse et immoral, il ne tenait pas à lui imposer une confrontation à n’en pas douter violente avec sa famille.

-Tu es un idiot… marmonna-t-il tout de même dès que le Russe eu relâché ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, s’amusa Ivan.

            L’Américain gonfla les joues mais ne piqua pas de crise. Il se contenta d’inspirer un bon coup pour se calmer, et il regarda Ivan descendre de ses hanches pour se recoucher prêt de lui. Il tenta d’étouffer un bâillement sans réel succès, et une larme glissa sur sa joue, rapidement chassée par la grande main du Russe.

-Fatigué ?

-Un peu… C’est pas simple de dormir avec une cheville cassée… Même pour un héros…

-Elle n’est pas cassée, s’amusa Ivan avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe du blond. Essaye de dormir un peu.

-Tu vas partir… marmonna Alfred, les sourcils froncés et fixant le plafond.

            Surpris, Ivan le dévisagea et attendit des explications. Parfois, il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre son petit-ami… A croire que le cerveau d’Alfred fonctionnait différemment de tous les autres…

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi bientôt, et je veux passer du temps avec toi.

            Les légères rougeurs sur les joues de l’Américain firent rire Ivan. Vraiment, il avait le don de se prendre la tête pour rien.

-Tu sais que je reviendrais te voir demain ?

-Yup, mais c’est dans longtemps. Et je peux dormir cette nuit.

            Inutile d’essayer de le contredire… Il était beaucoup trop têtu, et essayer de le faire changer d’avis serait une pure perte de temps.

-D’accord, comme tu veux…

            Un large sourire s’inscrivit sur le visage de l’Américain, et il passa une main sur la tête d’Ivan, comme s’il caressait un chien.

-Je suis un héros, après tout. Ce n’est pas la fatigue qui va m’arrêter !

-Non, mais ta connerie, par contre… rit sombrement le Russe en attrapant le poignet d’Alfred.

            Alfred qui frissonna violemment face à l’éclat mécontent qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant. Il déglutit lourdement et tenta un sourire.

-Ca ne tue pas Gilbert, donc ça ne pourra pas tuer un héros comme moi !

            Ivan soupira et relâcha doucement le poignet du blond. Ce dernier le regarda quelques instants, avant de laisser ses doigts errer sur la joue pâle et somme toute fraiche du Russe.

-Dis, Ivan…

-Hm ?

-On peut… Se faire des câlins… ?

            Le plus grand des deux fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, avant de retrouver son sourire enfantin.

-Je croyais que tu n’étais pas en manque…

-Je ne le suis pas ! s’outra le blond. J’ai juste…

-Envie qu’on se touche de manière non innocente, acheva Ivan avec un sourire moqueur qui cachait mal son embarras.

-Dis ça comme tu veux… Alors, tu veux bien ?

            Comme s’il pouvait dire non lorsqu’il faisait cette bouille de chiot… Franchement… Ivan soupira et hocha la tête, bien qu’une gêne persiste. Il n’était jamais très à l’aise lorsqu’il était question de sexe, peu importe combien il essayait de se détendre. Savoir qu’il n’y aurait pas vraiment d’acte en lui-même n’aidait pas, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait cru.

            Il fut arraché de ses pensées par la main chaude de son petit-ami qui s’aventurait sous sa chemise blanche et caressait doucement son ventre. Un long frisson le secoua, et il ferma les yeux.

-Détends-toi… lui souffla Alfred en se redressant sur son coude libre.

            Ivan aurait aimé lui dire que ce n’était pas aussi simple, mais les mots lui manquaient, et il n’était pas sûr que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Il se contenta donc de rouvrir les yeux et de dévisager en silence le blond, qui continuait de faire courir ses doigts sur son ventre.

-Qu… Quoi ? bredouilla l’Américain.

-Rien, je te regarde.

-Tu es flippant quand tu me fixe sans rien dire…

            Pas vraiment vexé, Ivan haussa les épaules, et bien qu’avec une certaine réticence, il tendit la main vers Alfred et la posa sur son torse, couvrant presque entièrement le drapeau qui se trouvait sur son t’shirt.

-Tu as des mains gigantesques, tu le sais ça ? marmonna le blond.

-Tu me le dis souvent.

            Alfred sourit doucement et se pencha pour embrasser le front du Russe. Il étouffa un soupire de bien être lorsque la main de ce dernier commença à caresser son torse à travers son t’shirt, et il fit dériver ses baisers sur le nez puis les joues de son petit-ami.

            Un long gémissement les fit presque sursauter, et Alfred se redressa vivement avant de marmonner un juron à cause de sa cheville. Ivan se hissa sur ses coudes aussi, et sourit en voyant l’air catastrophé de l’Américain.

-Tu… Tu crois qu’ils… ?

-Qu’ils couchent ensemble ? termina Ivan.

            Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard stupéfait et horrifié.

-Quelle partie dans « ton frère a le droit de s’amuser avec qui il veut » n’as-tu pas compris ?

-C’est pas drôle !

            Voyant qu’Alfred s’apprêtait à sortir du lit, Ivan encercla sa taille et le maintint contre lui. Il déposa de nombreux baiser près de son oreille, descendant dans son cou, et sourit en sentant les deux mains de l’Américain serrer ses avant-bras.

-Laisse-le… Il n’est pas venu nous déranger quand on l’a… Fait pour la première fois.

-Avec Gilbert, putain…

            Ivan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement. Il souhaitait bien du courage à l’albinos pour se faire accepter par le jumeau un peu capricieux de Matthew.

-Tu aurais préféré Francis ?

            L’Américain se figea, eu un moment de réflexion, avant de se remettre à se débattre dans la mesure du possible.

-Ni l’un ni l’autre !

-Ce n’est pas toi qui disait que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi pendant que j’étais là ?

            Ivan avait conscience que c’était un peu fourbe comme stratagème, mais il appréciait beaucoup Matthew, à défaut de pouvoir s’entendre avec Gilbert, et il ne comptait pas laisser Alfred ruiner ses moments d’intimité.

-Ouais mais…

-Pas de mais. Si tu y va, je m’en vais.

-Tu ferais pas ça ?!

            La seule réponse que reçu Alfred fut un sourire un peu flippant, accompagné d’un rire tout aussi effrayant. Il se renfrogna, jeta un coup d’œil inquiet et hargneux à la porte, avant de se recoucher.

-Okay… Mais sérieusement…

-Je te l’ai dit, Gilbert ne lui fera pas de mal. Sérieusement, tu lui reproche quoi ?

-Depuis quand tu le défends ?! pigna l’Américain.

-Je ne le défends pas, je défends les choix de Matthew.

            Alfred grinça des dents et enfouis son visage contre le torse d’Ivan.

-J’ai juste pas envie qu’il couche avec mon frère juste pour… Tirer son coup…

-Ils n’ont plus deux ans…

            Le Russe ébouriffa les cheveux blond d’Alfred, et embrassa son front. Ses mains glissèrent gentiment dans son dos et y tracèrent des arabesques, alors que l’Américain se détendait contre lui. Un long frisson secoua Ivan lorsque les lèvres du garçon se posèrent dans son cou, et il s’accrocha à son t’shirt. Il crut entendre Alfred glousser, avant que les mains de ce dernier ne passent dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses.

-Alfred… murmura Ivan, pas vraiment rassuré.

-Juste des caresses, lui souffla le blond.

            Il commença à doucement malaxer le fessier du Russe, lui jetant de fréquent coups d’œil et couvrant son cou de baisers humides. Il savait que ce n’était pas simple pour lui, peu importe le temps qu’ils avaient passés à se toucher de la sorte. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de se montrer prudent, quelque part sa boostait son égo, et il devait admettre qu’il adorait la bouille gênée d’Ivan dans ces moment-là. Même s’ils savaient tous les deux que le Russe était parfois capable de prendre les devants, ça restait très rare.

            Les mains d’Ivan descendirent elles-aussi, peut-être par mimétisme, et il traça des cercles sur le postérieur plutôt avantageux d’Alfred. Comme ses paumes étaient assez grandes, il n’eut pas trop de mal à agripper ses fesses rebondies et les masser doucement. Un grondement d’aise se fit entendre, rapidement suivit par un autre cri de Matthew, pourtant au bout du couloir. L’Américain se tendit et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Russe, essayant de respirer calmement, et Ivan s’appliqua à caresser ses fesses.

-Shht…

            Alfred releva la tête et s’appropria ses lèvres, cherchant certainement à penser à autre chose, et Ivan accepta d’ouvrir la bouche pour joindre leurs langues.

-Viens au-dessus… lui souffla alors le blond, les yeux brillant, cassant le petit fil de salive entre leurs lèvres.

-Juste des caresses… le prévint Ivan, anxieux.

-Oui… Allez…

            Le Russe accepta finalement et s’installa à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de son compagnon, et gémit doucement en sentant le sexe déjà en érection d’Alfred.

-T’es sûr… Que t’es pas en manque ?

-Peut-être un peu… finit par admettre le blond, dont le visage était rougi par l’envie et le plaisir.

            Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du plus grand, et il exerça une pression juste suffisante pour lui montrer comment bouger son bassin sans pour autant l’y forcer. Les joues d’Ivan le brûlèrent alors qu’il détournait le regard, pas à l’aise, mais s’efforçant de suivre le mouvement que lui indiquait les mains de l’Américain.

-A… Attends… l’arrêta alors le blond en se redressant sur les coudes, lâchant du même coup les hanches du Russe. Faut… Que je baisse mon pantalon…

-Juste…

-Des caresses, je sais, mais ça fait mal sinon…

-Oh…

-Tu devrais ouvrir le tien, aussi…

            Ivan se redressa sur ses genoux pour lui permettre de baisser son jogging, et hésita.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ? lui murmura doucement Alfred.

            Un peu agacé mais en même temps embarrassé, le Russe mordilla sa lèvre et finit par hocher la tête.

-Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu veux.

            Son regard améthyste se posa sur Alfred, et il hésita à suivre son conseil. Mais l’Américain avait déjà poussé son jogging jusqu’à la moitié de ses cuisses, dévoilant son boxer bleu et l’érection qu’il cachait, et ses mains était désormais sur le bouton du pantalon bleu-gris d’Ivan. Ses doigts défirent agilement la fermeture, et abaissèrent la tirette, avant de tirer gentiment sur le vêtement pour le faire descendre.

-J’aime bien ce boxer là… souffla-t-il alors en passant sa main sur le tissu noir, caressant par la même occasion le sexe presque en érection d’Ivan.

-Pourquoi… ? réussit à murmurer le garçon, bien que sa voix tremble énormément.

-Le noir te va bien… Comme tu as la peau super blanche…

            Il posa un baiser sur le ventre du Russe, juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son sous-vêtement, et lui sourit doucement en se rallongeant. Il tendit les bras vers Ivan, l’invitant à se rassoir sur lui, et il réussit à attraper sa nuque pour l’attirer dans un baiser. Il réussissait presque à oublier les vocalises de son frère, quelques pièces plus loin, accompagné par le grincement du lit et les râles de Gilbert. Pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait était Ivan, qui s’était remis à bouger maladroitement ses hanches contre lui. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, alors que leurs bouches étaient encore soudées. Ses paupières étaient closes, ses longs cils oscillant entre le blond et l’argenté effleuraient ses joues, ses cheveux de la même couleur étaient un peu en bataille, et s’accordaient à merveille avec son écharpe parme.

            Ses mains se posèrent sur les boutons de la chemise du Russe, et sans réellement lâcher ses lèvres, il commença à les défaire un à un, grondant régulièrement de plaisir alors que leurs bassins continuaient de se mouvoir l’un contre l’autre. Enfin, le torse du plus grand fut découvert, et Alfred détailla sa musculature plus dessinée que ce qu’il avait longtemps cru. Comme il portait toujours trois tonnes de vêtements, il avait d’abord pensé qu’il était taillé comme Francis, sans réel excès, mais il avait été surpris de découvrir qu’il se rapprochait plus de Ludwig, d’Antonio ou de Sadiq. Plus des deux méditerranéen que du Germain d’ailleurs…

            Les doigts un peu moins froids qu’avant d’Ivan passèrent sous son t’shirt et le relevèrent pour le lui enlever, et il se redressa un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il était conscient qu’il était un peu moins bien taillé que son petit-ami, il était moins fin -pour peu qu’Ivan soit fin. Il n’aimait pas l’admettre, mais ça serait certainement mieux s’il arrêtait de manger des hamburgers à tour de bras…

-Je t’aime… souffla-t-il alors contre les lèvres du Russe.

-Moi aussi…

            Une partie de la gêne avait été remplacée par le désir et le plaisir, et le regard violet d’Ivan s’était fait plus brillant. Leurs mains caressaient les hanches, le ventre, le torse, se perdaient dans les cheveux, alors que l’envie grimpait doucement. Finalement, les doigts d’Alfred retracèrent le contour du sexe d’Ivan, plaqué contre son bas-ventre par son boxer. Un grognement répondit à son geste, et il sourit doucement.

-Tu permets que je passe ma main à l’intérieur ?

-Pour… Faire quoi ?

            Surpris, Alfred le dévisagea, avant de rire doucement.

-Pour te faire du bien… On peut pas vraiment coucher ensemble alors…

            En fait, Ivan avait compris, mais les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant qu’il ne puisse les retenir. Il hocha tout de même la tête, bien que sa gêne revienne au triple galop. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses propres mains qui retraçaient les contours des abdos d’Alfred alors que ce dernier glissait l’une des siennes dans son sous-vêtement. Il se cambra légèrement lorsqu’il sentit la paume de son petit-ami se poser contre son sexe.

-C’est la seule partie de toi qui est chaude… sourit Alfred en levant les yeux vers lui.

            Ivan l’entendait à peine, et il ferma vivement les yeux lorsque le blond amorça un premier mouvement contre sa verge. Son autre main en profita pour descendre le boxer, qui rejoignit son pantalon à mi-cuisse. Le Russe garda les yeux fermement clos, essayant dans un premier temps de supprimer ses gémissements, mais il abandonna rapidement l’idée et appuya son front contre l’épaule d’Alfred. Ce dernier sourit, lui murmura quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas vraiment à l’oreille -peut-être un truc du genre « c’est bon ? »- et passa sa main libre dans son propre boxer pour en sortir son sexe au moins aussi gonflé que celui de son petit-ami. Si dans un premier temps il avait un peu complexé de ne pas avoir une verge aussi longue que celle d’Ivan, il s’était rapidement dit que ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal vu le temps qu’il fallait à ce dernier pour s’habituer à lui lorsqu’ils couchaient ensemble.

-Couche-toi un peu plus contre moi… murmura-t-il à l’oreille d’Ivan, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

            Plus vraiment conscient de tout, le plus grand s’exécuta et hoqueta vivement en sentant la verge d’Alfred pressée contre la sienne, alors que la main de ce dernier les entourait et commençait à les masturber du mieux qu’il pouvait.

-A… Alfred… !

            Un gémissement lui répondit, et le Russe glissa une main avec celle du blond, sans trop savoir ce qu’il devait faire ensuite. A eux deux, il faisait largement le tour de leurs sexes collés, et il frémit en sentant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire couler sur sa main. Il imita les mouvements de l’Américain, et pigna doucement, embrassant de manière assez brouillonne son épaule. Il sentit les lèvres d’Alfred se poser dans son cou, juste au-dessus de son écharpe, et se mettre à sucer pour laisser une marque. Il n’eut pas le courage et la présence d’esprit de l’arrêter, et il préféra se concentrer sur le plaisir qui grandissait dans son bas-ventre. Il n’était pas précoce, mais Alfred l’était parfois, aussi ne s’étonna-t-il pas lorsqu’il accéléra ses vas-et-viens et éjacula dans leurs mains. Il retomba contre son oreiller, en sueur et les cheveux collés à son front, sa main toujours autour de leurs membres. Il la retira juste le temps de lâcher son propre sexe, avant de la reposer contre celui d’Ivan. Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres, et il reprit plus faiblement ses mouvements, le souffla toujours incertain.

-A ton tour… murmura-t-il alors qu’il reprenait son souffle.

            Ivan couinait et gémissait, les yeux fermés, alors que ses hanches bougeaient d’elles-mêmes. Le sperme d’Alfred coulait le long de son membre et sur sa main, ainsi que sur ses poils pubiens, mais c’était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Son dos s’arqua alors que le pouce du blond passait sur son gland, et il gémit plus fort, alors que tout son corps était étiré.

-Tu peux venir… lui souffla Alfred en embrassant sa tempe. Laisse-toi aller…

            Un couinement brisé lui répondit, et la seconde suivante, Ivan éjaculait finalement, le corps secoué de tremblement et le souffle coupé. Alfred frissonna en sentant le sperme de son compagnon couler sur son propre bas-ventre, et il embrassa gentiment son front.

-Très bien…

            Il lui sourit lorsque le Russe daigna rouvrir les yeux, et chassa une mèche qui tombait sur le front du garçon de sa main à peu près propre.

-Mouchoir… souffla alors Ivan.

-Sur ma table de chevet.

            L’Américain ferma les yeux alors que son compagnon attrapait la boîte, comblé. Bon, ça aurait été mieux de réellement faire l’amour, mais c’était quand même très agréable de se masturber avec lui. Il tendit l’oreille malgré lui, mais n’entendit plus de bruit en provenance de la chambre de Matthew.

            Il sursauta lorsque Ivan commença à nettoyer son ventre, puis son bas-ventre, et il le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d’attraper un mouchoir et de faire pareil pour lui. Ils terminèrent par leurs mains, et s’allongèrent sous les draps.

-Ta jambe ne te fais pas mal… ?

-Pour l’instant ça va… Peut-être après…

            Alfred tourna la tête vers lui, lui sourit, et l’embrassa doucement. Ivan était allongé sur le ventre, n’ayant remonté que son boxer, et son visage était appuyé contre ses bras croisé.

-Alfred, est-ce que tu as pris…

            Le blond sursauta vivement et tourna la tête vers sa porte désormais ouverte sur sa mère, visiblement aussi surprise que lui.

-M’man ! cria finalement l’Américain en remontant la couverture sur eux par réflexe.

-Oups, excusez-moi tous les deux…

            La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds leur sourit, les joues légèrement rougies, et adressa un signe de main à Ivan.

-Tu as pris tes médicaments, Alfred ?

-Je les prendrais à table… marmonna-t-il, écarlate.

-D’accord. Tu manges avec nous, Ivan ?

-Non, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer… Merci quand même.

-Pas de soucis.

            Elle leur sourit encore et referma la porte, avant qu’Alfred ne soit pris d’un sursaut de raison.

-Ah ! Maman !

            La porte se rouvrit, et la jeune femme dévisagea son fils.

-Oui ?

-Va pas dans la chambre de Matthew il est… Occupé.

-Oh, d’accord… Gilbert ?

            Alfred hocha la tête, bien qu’un peu plus grincheux, et la porte se ferma à nouveau.

-Désolé pour ça… Elle rentre pas aussi tôt du travail normalement…

-C’est rien… Je préfère que ce soit maintenant plutôt qu’avant…

-C’est vrai…

            Ivan lui sourit et l’embrassa doucement, avant de fermer les yeux.

-Faudrait que je rentre…

-Faudrait… Au fait, je t’ai fait une marque dans le cou…

-Ah oui… C’est vrai…

            Le Russe se redressa et porta une main à son épiderme déjà violacé.

-Je dirais que c’est _ma copine_ qui me l’a fait…

            Alfred ricana doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

-Je devrais mettre une robe la prochaine fois…

-Tu pourrais.

            Ivan reçut un vague coup de poings dans l’épaule, et rit légèrement en se levant. Il remonta son pantalon et le referma, vérifiant au passage qu’il n’y avait pas de traces suspectes dessus. Alfred se redressa à son tour, mais le Russe l’arrêta.

-Reste couché, je connais le chemin.

-Okay… Tu pourras juste ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre en partant ?

- _Da_ , pas de soucis.

            Ivan l’embrassa sur le front, referma sa chemise, puis remis sa veste d’uniforme et son gros manteau, avant d’aérer la pièce.

-Je reviens te voir demain, alors. Et je te pose les cours sur ton bureau.

-Ca marche…

            Alfred avait déjà les yeux à moitié fermé et la voix pâteuse, signe clair qu’il allait bientôt s’endormir. Ivan le regarda quelques secondes, avant d’embrasser doucement ses lèvres et de sortir avec son sac de cours sur l’épaule. Il faillit rentrer dans Gilbert, qui semblait lui aussi prêt à rentrer chez lui. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, avant de descendre dans un silence tendu.

-Bonsoir Gilbert, lança la mère des deux blonds à l’étage.

-B’soir m’dame !

            Elle leur sourit, les fit promettre de faire attention sur la route, et les laissa finalement partir.

-Bon… A d’main… grommela l’albinos une fois qu’ils furent sur le trottoir.

-Hm…

            Ils se dévisagèrent encore un peu, avant de chacun partir de leur côté. Si Matthew décidait de rester avec lui, Ivan se fit la remarque qu’il allait devoir supporter l’Allemand pendant un petit bout de temps… La galère…


End file.
